Keeper Of My Heart
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Thrown from his horse, Adam is injured in more ways than one. Question is..will he ever return home?  Sorry,I stink at summaries. Please, read anyway . Angst really should be a part of the genre too.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright Characters.

Keeper of My Heart

Chapter One

The sun was beating down unmercifully upon the lone figure making his way down the mountain. The traveling would have been much faster had his horse not thrown him and then taken off, and it would have been tons easier, but the fall had blinded him. Now, with dried blood on his face, he did his best to remember which direction he'd been going and hoped he was heading in the right direction.

As he wandered down what he hoped to be the correct path, his mind wandered to the morning he left home. "_Be careful, son and don't hurry. We still have time." _Be careful, don't hurry, two things he had did his best to do, or not do, depending on which instruction one was talking about. The trip had been a success. If it wasn't for that blasted rabbit that spooked the horse, he was sure he'd be almost home by now or at least to Virginia City. As he took another step, he slipped and felt himself falling.

00000

Ben stood in front of his home talking to Sheriff Coffee as Hoss came out of the barn. Instantly, Hoss grew worried. His father's eyebrows were turned down and he looked upset. What on earth had happened? He hurried over to where the two men stood and listened. He felt shock waves go through him as Roy spoke.

"Look Ben, I can't say one way or the either. All I know is Lee Pearson is out of prison and wanted again by the law. I just wanted to know if he's been by here. After all, both Adam and Little Joe tried befriending and helping him. I had hoped to talk to them." Sheriff Coffee finished and waited for Ben to talk.

Ben wished he could help but neither one of his sons was home at the moment. Adam had went to Salt Springs for him and Little Joe had went to Placerville for him. He'd have made the trips himself, but he'd been under the weather and the two had offered to help. He shook his head and restated what he'd already said. "I'm sorry, Roy. Until the boys get home from their trips I can't do a thing." He couldn't either, the sooner his sons got home the better. He assured Roy he would let him know if Mr. Pearson stopped by. After the man left, Hoss spoke up.

"Iff'n ya want I could ride around the ranch and see if there's something out of place, pa." Hoss had never liked Lee and the fact that he was out of prison didn't sit right with him. He had tried to get Adam and Little Joe see that the man was no good and only trying to use them. His brothers hadn't listened though and almost wound up in jail themselves because of it.

Ben shook his head. He saw no point in chasing around after someone who might or might not be on the ranch. Besides, Lee had never sworn to get any revenge of any kind on any them. Then again, why would he? As far as he knew, it was one of the men in town who had found out the truth and turned him in. "Just get your work here done, Hoss. Once your brothers get home, we'll talk about it.

"Yes, sir." Hoss went back to work hoping they didn't have to deal with Lee Pearson again.

**00000**

Gabriella Thompson looked down upon the stranger and shook her head. She'd left South Dakota after her father had died looking for something different. She'd never planned on winding up in Nevada playing nursemaid to some injured stranger. Then again, she muttered under her breath and she managed to get him onto the *travios she'd built. Guess all those long hours on her father's farm had given her some benefits after all.

After securing him to the travios she made sure it was secured to her horse, mounted it and began her journey back towards the camp she'd made. She had to laugh at the thought of what her parents would do if they knew just how accustomed to being in the outdoors she'd become over the past four years. Oh, they'd often gone camping as a family, learning everything they could about the outdoors, but it had never really been their lifestyle either. Now, she had no intention of ever living close to any city again. She preferred the wide open spaces.

When the stranger let out a groan, Gabriella looked back and again shook her head. Well, from her examination of the man (she had her nursing certificate thank to her mother pushing her to get it), she didn't think he had any internal injuries, but she was worried about his head and what appeared to be a broken leg. Hopefully, when he woke up, the consequences of his fall wouldn't be too much for either one of them to handle.

"Pa…business…finished. Watch it…" the man was mumbling a lot of other things, but no one of it was understandable-so much for hoping to gather information from the man while he was talking in his semiconscious state. "Tell Hoss…." The man quit speaking and slipped further into total silent.

Hoss. Well, it was a name anyway. Gabriella took it and put it in the back of her mind. The wind blew gently through the air, the birds that flew through the air sang and the leaves on the trees that lined the pathway she was on rustled as the wind passed through them making the trip to her camp a pleasant one. Well, as pleasant as it could be considering she was dragging an injured stranger behind her. The sooner she got to her camp the better. After all, the sooner she arrived there the sooner she could care for the stranger properly, and he needed that more than anything right now.

*_Travios =to my knowledge this is what those contraptions are called that a person can be put on and pulled behind a horse._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright Characters.

Keeper of My Heart

Chapter Two

After untying the travois from the horse, Gabriella decided it would be best to leave the stranger lying where he was. After making sure she tended to his injuries the way they needed tended to, she built a fire in the pit she had dug the day she'd set up her camp. No, it wasn't cold yet, but it would soon start to cool off. Oh, not so bad she was worried for either herself or the stranger, but she didn't want to take a chance of him catching cold on top of his injuries. When the man let out a groan and opened his eyes, Gabriella was right by his side.

It didn't take a genius to realize he couldn't see her. Before she could ask if his sight had always been a problem, he moved his hand upwards and, bumping it against her, grabbed a hold of it. The fact that he was alarmed was another thing that was as clear as the noon day sun. The last thing she, or he, needed was for him to be uptight. "You'll be fine, sir. My name is Gabriella Thompson. I found you. What's your name?" she figured she might as well get that right off the bat.

"Adam." the man blinked his eyes more than once which gave Gabriella her answer. No one who was already blind acted as if something was they were confused as he was doing. That conclusion was reaffirmed with his next sentence. "I can't see." She shook her head and removed his hand from off her shoulder and laid it back down by his side.

"Looks like it. We can worry about that later though, you need to rest and recover. What's your last name? Is your family nearby?" Okay 'nearby' could mean twenty miles; still, it was something she needed to know.

Adam tried to sit up but found her holding him down restating the fact that he needed to rest and asking him the same questions. After a few moments, he shook his head slightly, "I know my father's name is Ben and my brothers are Hoss and Little Joe. My mother's name was Elizabeth, but she died after I was born. I'm older than my brothers, but…" he grew frustrated and it could be heard in his voice as he barked, "but I can't remember my last name or where I'm from. Crazy, isn't it? I can give you all those facts and, yet, I can't give you my last name or where I'm from."

Gabriella had seen other head injuries and knew that partial loss of memory was not uncommon. She also knew that the memories might or might not come back. She again told Adam to rest while she cooked something for them to eat. While she worked on their supper, her mind went over a thousand ways to handle the situation. The fact that she'd have to tend to him while he was recovering was a given, what to do with him afterwards was the question. She couldn't leave a blind man out in the middle of nowhere and he had no place to go for now. Soon enough, supper was ready and she poured some soup out for her patient.

0000

Ben stood in the living room while Hoss sat on the couch, both listened to Little Joe as he told him how the trip to Placerville went, but he was surprised to hear Adam had not yet returned. "He should have been back here by now, pa." Little Joe looked at his father and brother. I left after he did and had wound up doing more business."

Ben didn't have to be told that; he knew it, they all did. With Lee Pearson was out of prison and not knowing about Gabriella nor the accident, he was naturally worried his son had fallen to prey to one of Lee's schemes. Sure he had no proof of that, but one is worried they often come up with a variety of possibilities. Hoss, hoping to help get rid of some of the tension in the air, did his best to be positive. "Ya told him not to hurry, pa. On the other hand, Little Joe here was so fired up 'bout getting' home in time for that big ole' party tomorrow night, the one Harriet Ander's family is hosting. I bet ya big brother goes and shows up in the next day or two."

His son had a point that neither he nor Little Joe could deny. Adam didn't think there was any need to hurry back. Maybe, just maybe, he was taking his time. Ben still had an uneasy feeling, but like an father who wants their child home safe, he needed to believe Hoss was right. "We'll give him until tomorrow night. If he's not back by then, we go looking." Ben said as he headed up the stairs. It was too early to go to bed, but too late to do anything outside. He'd just have to find something to keep himself busy.

"He'll be home, you'll see." Hoss looked at Little Joe, who looked as lost as a stray puppy. Hoss knew it was because Adam had always been there for them, like their pa had been. The house was empty and had an ache living in it when their brother wasn't there. Of course, he knew his pa would say the house felt that way no matter who was gone and he'd be right, but it didn't make it any easier.

"I hope so." Little Joe too headed up the stairs. He didn't' know what he'd find to do, but like his father the young man knew he had to find something to keep himself occupied. If he didn't, he'd drive himself up a wall worrying about Adam. Hoss stayed where he was looking into the empty fireplace, hoping and praying.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright Characters.

Keeper of My Heart

Chapter Three

Adam sat up against a tree that Gabriella had helped him over to and allowed the cool breeze do what it could to ease his troubled mind. Over the past twenty four hour he'd either laid or sat trying to remember more than first names and faces of people. It hadn't helped any to describe the faces he saw to Gabriella, as she didn't recognize any of them. Then again, she assured him he hadn't described them to her in vain either. After all, if she ever came across them she'd be able to identify for him. She'd have to do that too, as he had no voices to go with the faces.

When he heard her footsteps approaching, Adam turned his head slightly. He grew concerned as there seemed to be a slight limp in her walk. She merely chuckled and said it was about time he noticed that. "When I was born, my left leg was just a bit shorter than my right one. It hasn't stopped me from living though." She threw some more wood on the fire and sat down.

Wanting to know more about the woman who had saved him, Adam began asking her one question after another. By so doing, he found out she had been born in California, but had lived in places such as Wyoming, Montana, Colorado and Nevada. Her father had never been one for staying in one place long, she was the youngest in her family and her mother had died while she was young. At least that gave them some common ground to talk about-as Adam did have a number of memories from his childhood.

"You know, Adam," Gabriella said as her new friend fell silent after being unable to answer a question that had come up, "We don't have to talk about the past. We do have the present to deal with." They did too. They couldn't continue to camp out. After a lengthy discussion the two decided that there was time to let Adam's leg heal before they had to worry about finding more permanent quarters. They also decided that, for the sake of her reputation and his, he would go by her last name and they'd claim to be brother and sister. That is, until they could find out who he was and where he was from.

With noon approaching, and both feeling like having fish for lunch, Gabriela walked down to a nearby stream, rigged up a fishing pole and went to work trying to see if they could have what they wanted or if they'd be stuck with something else. Since the stream wasn't that far away, Adam could hear Gabriella walking up and down the stream. He sighed. He knew he wasn't blind before the accident and wondered if he'd ever see again. He wanted to see everything around him; he'd make sure he never took any of it for granted again. Though, more than anything he wanted to see the face of the woman who had saved him, have a face to put with the voice.

When she came back, Gabriella announced they would indeed be having fish for lunch. Adam insisted he could still gut a fish. While leery of him doing it, Gabriella found something found a small flat rock, one just big enough to put the fish on, and let Adam have a go of it. She was pleasantly surprised how well he did. "You sure you weren't blind before this?" She joked as she took the gutted fish and started cooking them.

"I'm sure." Adam smiled, as he was quite pleased with the fact he'd been successful and the small chore. After they ate, Adam grew tired and Gabriella insisted on helping him lie back down. It wasn't long before he was sleeping. If it weren't for the fact he wasn't awake, Gabriella would not have slid her hand down the side of his face. She couldn't help it. There was something that screamed he was a good one. When he began stirring, she quickly removed her hand and found some small chore to do.

While Gabriella worked and Adam slept, his father and brothers were mounting their horses. The twenty-four hour period Ben had set for his oldest son's return had come and gone and he was anxious to start the search. Roy and a few other men had agreed to join the Cartwrights in their efforts. Of course, it helped that they'd caught wind that Lee Pearson was in the area and feared for Adam's safety as well. After all, even though Lee had been led to believe it was one of the men in town that had turned him in, they all knew that was not the case. What with the man being seen in the area, there was always the chance he'd found out it was really Adam who had put the pieces together.

"We'll head north." Hoss told his pa as he joined a small number of the men who had joined the search. More than one of the men nodded in agreement, north was fine with them. Little Joe and the men with him said they'd south. The other two groups, led by Ben or Sheriff Coffee, drew straws to see who would go east and would go west. With all the directions being covered, they hoped to kill two birds with one stone.

As Ben led the group of men he was in charge of his mind wandered back through time, back to another time they'd been searching for his oldest. _"Where's Adam?" Four year old Joseph looked up at his father and mother. Marie looked at him too only her eyes merely held a mixture of hope and fear. "I don't know son," Ben had answered as he knelt down by his young son, "but we'll find if we possibly can, I promise you that."_ They'd been blessed that time. They'd found him, hurt but alive. Through the years there had been other times he'd found himself looking either for Adam or for one of his other boys. Every time they'd been blessed enough to find the boys. "_Oh, Adam"_ Ben thought he rode through the air he and the men with him had chosen to search, "_Where are you?"_


	4. Shelter and Sport

I do not own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright Characters.

Keeper of My Heart

Chapter Four

Once again Adam found himself on the travois. Gabriella had found an abandoned cabin not three and a half miles from their camp and decided it was best move him there. After all, there had already been a few storms threatening to strike. He thought about the last three weeks and all the talks they'd had. The one that stuck with him was putting a smile a mile wide upon his face.

_"Just what is bothering you, Adam? If it's your lack of a portion of your memories, I told you before that was not uncommon with head injuries. You're lucky nothing else has come of it." Gabriella was kneeling next to him, in order to talk face to face. Her exact words had been being blind shouldn't affect the way a person is treated._

_"You," he'd answered honestly, "I don't even know what you look like and here you are tending to my injuries and helping me." He'd felt her hands on his, lifting them up the moment he'd answered. She told him if that was all he wanted then he was free to look at her face. He'd run his hands across her forehead, down the front of her face and down the sides. She'd told him she was a brown eyed, brunette with the temper that most red heads got blamed for. He'd simply chuckled and told her she was beautiful. That had brought the conversation to an abrupt halt as she'd hurried to get things ready for the move to the cabin._

Ben. Hoss. Little Joe. Adam had ran the names and faces across the stage of his mind trying to get voices to come, along with the name of the ranch he finally remembered living on. Only problem was, the voices and the name of the ranch, along with a nearby town that he knew existed, would not come. Again, Gabriella had told him to relax. "If they come back at all, they'll not come if you push too hard."

Now he listened to every sound, big or small, that rose through the air-or descended down from the sky-if a bird flew overhead. He'd always known there were many sounds in the world, tried to listen to them on many occasions, but he had never heard them quite like this. When a couple of rabbits passed him-they were really quite close. Adam started just a little, and then laughed. He couldn't help it; it had been a long time since he felt like a small child. What with hearing every little noise, it felt the same as when he would lie awake as a small boy hearing every little sound outside the home, tent or wagon he and his father had lived in.

By the time they reached the cabin Adam found he was feeling tired again. He was more than willing to let Gabriella lead him into the cabin and to the bed he'd be using- he was walking with the aid of the crutches she'd made. He was quickly finding out just how good of she was at creating various items. When he voiced his concerns over where she'd be sleeping she eased his mind on the matter. "If you reach out your hand, you'll find there's another bed. True, I think I will move it a few inches, but I'll have a bed to sleep on." Gabriella told him before she left to start hauling her things in.

By the time she was finished Adam was sleeping, and she was looking around the place they'd be calling home for awhile. The cabin held one bedroom with the two beds, the living room and a small kitchen. No, it wan't very big, but it would do. She was more than relieved to find an old broom behind the kitchen door and went to work cleaning the place. She had to, the place was filthy. As she worked she began planning on ways to provide for them while her new friend recuperated. It was a good thing she had brought traps with her as she knew that, this far out from everything, really left her with only three choices-trapping, hunting and fishing.

By the time she was through cleaning the cabin, Adam was again awake and sitting at the table-again in between the crutches and her guiding him, he'd been able to get from the bed to the kitchen furniture. He was going to be glad when his leg had healed and he could get around without the crutches though, unless his eyesight came back, he'd have to use the cane she was making to make sure he didn't hit into anything. Again he found himself tensing up and, again, was told to relax.

While Adam did his best to do just that, relax that is, his family sat in their home thinking about him. Sheriff Coffee's group had found Sport wandering around which, naturally, had sparked the hopes they would also find Adam. Though, it also worried them as they knew how something major have had to have happened. There was no way Adam would just let his horse wander loose, no man would. Having search all of the Ponderosa, the Cartwrights were home doing their best to rest up as they tried to plan where to look next, Ben even went so far as to say he was considering hiring a private investigator.

"He's out there, somewhere!" Little Joe barked as he tossed a log into the burning fire. The nights were starting to get cold and he was worried for the brother he felt strongly was still alive. Ben and Hoss felt the same way, but they were tired and need to recuperate before they went off looking for him too.

"We all know that, Little Joe." Ben crossed his legs and clasped his hands around his knee. He wanted it to be the case. "But, life isn't going to stop and tell us where he's at. We'll find him, just not today." He didn't speak with irritation or anger, in fact his voice held pain in it, pain both sons could hear loud and clear. Instantly, Little Joe was sorry he'd yelled like he had. His father was hurting just as bad, if not more, than he and Hoss were. No one answered as they drifted off into their own private thoughts and memories, each holding onto the hope that Adam would return with an explanation as what happened and why Sport had made it home before he did.


	5. Memories and tears

**I do not own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright Characters. Since I didn't have the help of a Beta Reader, please bear with any mistakes I might have made.**

**Keeper of My Heart**

**Chapter Five**

Adam sat on the porch of the cabin letting the heat from the sun rest on his face. Even though he couldn't see it, he still could imagine the yellow ball of heat smiling down upon him. As he sat on the chair he folded the clothes and rags Gabriella had given him-she'd washed them and he'd helped hang them on the line the two of them had worked to put up behind the house. The line was actually a thin piece of rope the two of them and wrapped around two trees that stood a good twenty feet apart. Once the items were dry, she'd brought them to him to fold. Idle hands were the devil's workshop she'd told him, and she was making sure he had things to keep him busy.

Adam had asked her how a woman with a nursing certificate (she'd told him she had one) wound up living the lifestyle she was living now. Gabriella pointed out the fact that when a person followed a dream for the sake of someone else, in her case getting the certificate, that they would not last very long. Her exact words had been_ I never really wanted to make a living working in the medical; it was my parents dream, one my father pushed on me once mama was gone._ He could understand that. By the time he was finished with the small chair she'd given him, Gabriella had stepped outside to see how he was doing.

"Looks like a storm might be headin' this way." She made the observation as she looked at the black clouds gathering in the distance. Black clouds always, or usually, meant that rain would be falling somewhere soon.

Adam didn't have to be told that, he could feel it-as a cool breeze had started blowing. Summer was over and the warm, hot days would be disappear soon. From the way Gabriella talked, and from what he could hear, Adam knew they were in mountain country. That meant snow and long nights. Food wise he wasn't worried, Gabriella had spent hours on end hunting and other things preparing for the winter. He'd kept busy doing any chore she found for him. Though the part of the day he liked best was the evenings. It turned out Gabriella had more than one book with her. Okay, not a lot but she did have Shakespeare and a couple of poetry books. He couldn't help but smile.

"Pray tell what's so funny?" Gabriella turned and asked as Adam let out a soft chuckle. If anyone was going to laugh, she wanted in on the joke. She might be different, but that was an area she was like everyone else…she hated being left in the dark.

"Just thinking a small portion of a poem my brother wrote when he was about five; well, the idea anyway. I can't rightly remember the exact words." Adam answered and sighed, "Just don't ask me which brother." That part he couldn't remember, but he remembered some of the poem. When she asked him to tell her about it, he gladly did so.

"First off, I want to say Hoss wrote it, but I can't swear by it." Adam said before telling how the boy wanted to go outside and play with the piglets but it was raining and his father had said he had to wait until the rain left. He told her his brother seldom wrote anything; that is, if it was Hoss and the "poem" he'd claimed to write was more of a list of complaints the rain and how it ruined his play time with the baby pigs. By the time Adam finished telling the story Gabriella was in stitches laughing, and he was barely talking through his laughter. Their time on the porch was forced to end as the black clouds rolled in, the wind picked up and a few drops started to fall.

"Looks like the rain doesn't play favorites," Gabriella took a hold of Adam's arm as he stood up on his crutches and led him back inside the cabin. Once inside Adam sat by the window and listened as the rain started falling faster and more drops fell. The sound of the water hitting the window was hypnotic in a way and his mind wandered over all the memories he did have.

"Thank you." Adam surprised Gabriella, who was working on making him another shirt, as she said he had to have a spare one, when he spoke. She had no clue to as what he was thanking her for. After all, he'd already thanked her for helping him, and she'd told him not to worry about the shirt. She'd found the extra material in the cabin and figured he might as well get a shirt out of it.

"You're welcome for whatever you're thanking me for." Gabriella looked up from her work and smiled at Adam. Oh sure, she knew he couldn't see the smile, but figured the tone of her voice would convey it to him. It did.

"For everything," Adam answered as he went to work on practicing writing the way she had shown him that morning. What with having a blind cousin, Gabriella had learned a lot when it came to how they wrote using a ruler and even knew how to read Braille. Unfortunely, none of the books on her were in Braille. Though, she sincerely hoped that Adam got his sight back before that ever became a necessity. She continued working on the shirt, but kept an eye on Adam.

While he did his best to concentrate on writing the way he'd been instructed to, Adam was having a hard time concentrating. The sound of the rain was lulling his thoughts to another stormy night. While, again, he couldn't hear the voices, he could see his father, himself as a young boy, and a young two year old child. They were in a tent on the land that would be their home, once his father secured the first piece of land. All of a sudden his heart ached to see them again, to know, really know, what his last name was and to hear the voices that belonged to the faces. He didn't realize how engrossed in the memory, nor how strong the desire was, until he felt Gabriella's hand on his shoulder and heard her speaking softly. "It's okay, Adam. Men can cry." That did it, his tears fell unrestrained down his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

"I Have Got the Blues" (1850)  
>[cover sheet: "I Have Got the Blues To Day!"]<br>A Comic Ballad,  
>Written by Miss Sarah M. Graham.<br>The Music Composed and dedicated  
>to Miss Mary E. Thompson<br>by Gustave Blessner

**I do not own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**Keeper of My Heart  
>Chapter Six<strong>

The sun danced upon the freshly fallen snow; it was close to a foot deep. Gabriella held onto the rope that she had secured to the cabin and to the medium sized shed that sat fifty feet behind it, due to the fact that the wind was blowing the snow around and making it hard to see. Both Adam and she remembered stories of snow storms hitting and men freezing not ten feet from the house because the blizzard they'd been caught in was so bad. Neither one of them felt like taking such chances. With his leg still healing, Gabriella was the one stuck with hauling wood into to the shed after she had split it and hauling it into the cabin when they needed it. Though she'd told Adam that as soon as his leg was better, he'd be the one in the shed gathering what wood he could carry in on hand. After she'd gotten all she could she hurried to get back inside the cabin. After all, it wasn't exactly summer outside. When she opened the door opened, Gabriella hurried to put the wood in the corner of the room. After a number more trips, they had enough to last for awhile.

Adam was surprised when Gabriella, once she was through with the wood, walked up to where he sat near the pot belly stove took his hand and laid what turned out to be a harmonica in it. He'd mentioned being able to play both the harmonica and guitar to her, but hadn't thought she'd ever be handing him either one. "Where did you get this?" He asked as he ran his fingers over the small instrument.

Gabriella hesitated then sat down beside him. "I've had it for awhile. I was being selfish, I suppose. It…" she paused and Adam heard a small catch in her voice. Somehow, he knew what was coming; that is, he guessed in the general area. He wasn't surprised when she continued and concluded with, "…it belonged to my father. Please, play it."

Adam lifted the harmonica up and began playing the first tune that came into his head. It didn't take long for Gabriella to start singing softly.

This world appear'd last night to me,  
>A very pleasant world to be.<br>Life was a rosy dream I vow.  
>It seems a horrid nightmare now!<br>Then I was gayest of the gay,  
>But I have got the blues today;<br>Then I was gayest of the gay,  
>But I have got the blues today.<p>

As Adam lowered the harmonica Gabriella laid her hand upon his arm and asked softly, "Is there anything I can do?" For the most part, Adam was cheerful and adjusted to his situation, and their situation, just fine. However, she realized that, just like any other human being, he had his moments. With the song he'd just played, she concerned this was one of those times.

He gave her a pleasant surprise when he smiled from ear to ear and answered, "I'm fine, and you've helped more than you will ever know. The moment my leg is better, how about promising me we can get those wonderful fur coats you made before the snow started falling and go for a walk. After all, it's been a month now, my leg should be better in two weeks." He wanted out of the cabin, but didn't exactly have a desire to go wandering off and freezing to death.

Gabriella chuckled and agreed. She'd liked nothing more than to go on a walk with Adam. After all, she'd thoroughly enjoyed their talks, talks that covered everything from Shakespeare to the heated debates over 'what events really led up to the Civil War'. "We'll have to be careful though, after all we don't need you falling and busting it again, or hurting the other one." Adam only laughed and told her she'd best remember not to go having an accident herself. She assured him she had no intention of doing any such thing and went to fix them some lunch.

As she fixed the food, Gabriella started humming songs one of her many "aunts" had taught her. It happened to be an old Swedish tune, one that Adam had stored in the back of his mind. As she continued humming a scene played itself out on the stage in Adam's head. _"Sing it again, Inger, please." Adam sat in a wagon looking up into the face of the woman his father had recently married. She was good, kind, patience and her Swedish blood could be heard in her voice and in her songs. Inger smiled upon her stepson and sang the song over. By the time she was finished he lay under his blanket with his eyes barely open. _

"Adam?" Gabriella quit singing and turned her head. Adam had broken the silence when he spoke, but she hadn't quite caught what he'd said. Upon seeing his rigid posture, she hurried over to where he was sitting down and sat in the chair next to him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Adam didn't speak for a moment. The fact that the first face he could actually put a voice to belonged to a woman he just knew had long since passed on was more than unnerving. He turned his head slightly and repeated what he'd said. "Inger, my stepmother, used to sing that song." He paused and then added, "I don't think she was my only stepmother, but I'm not sure." He wasn't either; it was all just so frustrating.

Gabriella laid her hand on top of his. Inger- another name to put on the list, how she wished his last name would come to him. This had to be pure torture on him. Wanting to get his mind off things that would only continue to hurt him, she spoke softly, "If we're going to take that walk, once your leg is healed, then you best start planning just where you want to go." They'd spent so many hours discussing the area they were in that she was sure he'd have no problem deciding where he wanted her to take him.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. Once again, I apologize for any error (grammar and puncuation). I had no beta reader to help me.**

**Keeper of My Heart**

**Chapter Seven**

Ben stood on the porch watching the snow fall, his coat buttoned up as far as it could go. Standing there, on the porch, had become a habit. He did it in the morning and at night. His head told him to stop, his heart didn't listen and his eyes held the horizon in his view. Six weeks, six long weeks since Adam had disappeared. They'd finally quit looking and started doing their best to accept the fact that Adam was gone. It wasn't working very well though. He'd proved that the day a well meaning friend suggested they put a headstone up near Marie's grave, as a way to have something to visit when necessary. The man had his head about bit off when the suggestion was made.

Adam wasn't dead. Ben could feel it; he just couldn't prove it. When he heard the front door open, he turned his head to see Hoss walking towards him. He said nothing as his son joined him on the porch. "Thanksgivin''s just 'round the corner." Hoss made the statement with no emotion on his face and his voice low. Ben understood all too well the pain he heard in his son's voice, along with the unspoken question _"What do we have to be grateful for?"_ It was a question he'd been asking himself all day.

The more he thought on it, the more Ben knew the answer. "Hope." He said as he turned to look at his son. He could see the confusion in his son's eyes. He understood that too. "We have hope. Unless the day comes that someone brings me your brother's body, we have hope. We have to hold onto that hope." At least, he knew if they didn't they'd go crazy.

"I reckon yer right, pa. Don't make it no easier, tho'. He's always been here for me, fer us. Where is he now? Is he alive or dead? Iff'n he's alive, where's he at? Is he alone? I cin't stop askin' myself those questions, and others. I want my brother back, one way or the other, but more than anythin'," he turned his head as tears threatening to fall, "I want answers."

Ben nodded. He knew that one all too well. He didn't have them though and he had his other sons to think about. Thanksgiving was coming up and they'd celebrate it. They'd celebrate and be thankful for everything Adam had been to them, everything he prayed and hoped his oldest would be again to them, someday.

As if on cue, Little Joe found his way out to the porch and his family. His mind too had been on Adam and a Thanksgiving without him. "We still have three weeks." He did his best to smile and lighten the mood; it didn't work very well. While he got small smiles out of his pa and brother, the hurt was too fresh, the pain too deep to do anything but hold on. As it was only growing colder, the three men turned, went back inside and threw more wood into the fireplace.

It wasn't only his family throwing wood into a fire. Adam, his leg now healed, picked up a piece of wood and threw it into the cabin's stove. He had, using the rope tied to the cabin and shed, hauled in enough wood to last at least a week. It felt good to get around without the crutches and to take over the chore of hauling the wood in. He couldn't help but chuckle. He was sure he'd complained about such a chore at one time; now it felt like heaven.

"Happy?" Gabriella smiled as she walked up to Adam, after he'd shut the door to the stove. It felt good to see him smiling more, and the way his eyes, still sightless, lit up warmed her heart too. Though, she was trying to figure out just how smart it would be to head to the nearest town with the weather being so crazy - and heading for it (the town) was something that was starting to weigh on her mind. After all, she and Adam were supposed to have adopted each other as brother and sister, only she was starting to have feelings that weren't exactly appropriate for that kind of relation.

Adam thought about it for a moment. He was blind, had no contact with a family he could only partially remember and nothing to indicate he'd be reunited with them anytime soon…yet he felt peace and contentment. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. He was alive and with someone who cared enough to stay by his side when she could have easily walked away when she first came across him; still could, if she really wanted to. Though, like Gabriella, he was starting to wonder about of staying in the cabin the rest of the winter…for the same reason. My word, they were only human and circumstances had forged a bond between them, a bond he was sure would only get stronger with time. "Yes," he finally answered as he turned to face her. His hand found its way to her shoulder, "thanks to you, I am alive and have a chance at living. That being the case, I'm very happy."

"How about that walk? The snow has stopped and we still have an hour of light left." Gabriella went to get the fur coats she'd made and soon the two were walking outside, though they kept close to the cabin. What with the sky still cloudy, they figured they'd head in the first sign that it was starting to snow again. In this case, it meant they got to enjoy the outdoors for fifteen minutes before they were chased back inside.


	8. Discovery and a Suspect

**I do not own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**Keeper of My Heart  
>Chapter Eight<strong>

The sun's rays fell down up the patches brown earth and white snow. Gabriella and Adam pushed their horse towards the town that she could off in the distance. After a lengthy discussion the night before (after a chance meeting with a trapper who told them they were only ten miles from the town called Virginia City) the two had gathered up their various items and left the cabin, as comfortable as it was. Sitting in front of Adam, Gabriella's mind went back to the conversation they'd had before they'd packed their things.

_"I'm selfish, Adam. A portion of me wants to keep you here, all to myself." She sat on the small, worn out couch the place held and covered his hand with hers_. _"It's not right though. Unless your memories all come back, what chance will we have of ever finding out who you are?" _

_ Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said nothing at first. It was almost Thanksgiving. The snow was thick upon the ground and, even with the trapper's reassurance when it came to Virginia City, he hesitated to leave. She was right though. Since having the memory of his stepmother, Inger, nothing else had come. "You're not the only one being selfish, if you wish to call it that." He'd turned, took her face in his hands, looked at her once more and then pulled her close, lowered his head and whispered, "Would you take a blind man you've only known for a short time, one with partial memories, as your husband?" _

She was brought out of her thoughts as Adam surprised her by taking a hold of the reins and stopping the horse. "What is it, Adam?" She started looking around, alarmed that maybe Adam had heard something she hadn't.

"Listen." Adam answered as he turned his head slightly to the left. She did. They were both shocked beyond measure when they heard a small cry, a child's cry. Gabriella turned the horse off the path and hurried towards the sound. After she'd traveled, maybe, 100 yards past some trees that stood along the path, she was shocked to see an overturned wagon, two adults who were clearly dead. When the cry came again, both she and Adam quickly dismounted and hurried toward the wagon.

"Oh Adam!" Gabriella reached into the wagon and pulled out a bundle of blankets—the bundle held a small infant. The crying stopped as Gabriella held the child close. What on earth had a couple been traveling in this kind of weather with a child for?

"Someone killed them." Adam, who had made his way to the man after Gabriella told him what she saw, had run his hands over the dead man's body and found a couple of bullet holes. It both shocked and angered them. Whoever had killed the couple had either cold heartedly left the child to die or did not know about the infant in the first place, though it was hard to believe the latter was even an option.

Gabriella shook her head, "We'll have to tell the sheriff about this. Good thing we're not that far away from town now, maybe five miles is all." Since there was nothing they could do for the deceased couple, Gabriella and Adam took the child, remounted their horse and continued on their journey. Adam kept his ears wide open though. After all, the couple hadn't been dead that long. The killer, or killers, could very well still be around.

They weren't the only ones who had left the warmth of their home to travel to Virginia City, Ben and his sons stood in the sheriff's office talking to Roy. "So, is it Mr. Pearson causing this trouble that's been hitting Virginia City, or places around it or what?" One of Ben's dear friends lay severely wounded in the doctor's office after being attacked and robbed. Before he'd lost consciousness, he'd muttered the name of Lee.

"It looks like it." Roy lifted up a small coin bag that had been dropped at one of the crime scenes. It held not only coins, but a ring with Mr. Pearson's name engraved on the inside of the piece of jewelry.

"That man has to be stopped!" Little Joe stood up and barked loudly only to have his father raised his hand. He figured it was because he'd already discussed the matter with his sons on the way into town.

Ben wanted to see the man brought to justice. He'd become more and more convinced that Adam was indeed dead and was laying it at Mr. Pearson's feet. After all, his son had been carrying money on him and evidence pointed to Mr. Pearson being in the same area his son would have been traveling in. If he was right, and they caught Mr. Pearson, not only would the attacks stop, but he just might get the answers Hoss had been talking about. "He'll be stopped, Joseph," Ben said as he held the tone in his voice even, "but it won't happen if we allow ourselves to stop thinking straight."

Little Joe's face took a sullen look upon it, but he said nothing. He knew his father was right. They _did_ need to think clearly, if they were to catch, and hang, the man. Actually, he thought hanging was too good for him, but the law wouldn't allow anything else.

Hoss, who had remained quiet the whole time, spoke up. "I just don't get it, pa. Why, if it's Mr. Pearson, would he be hitting places around here. He knows everyone around here knows him, knows he's wanted by the law. Iff'n it is him, it don't make no sense!" It didn't, and it was confusing him.

Both Ben and Roy shrugged their shoulders as Ben answered, "A lot of things in life don't make sense. I think we best let everyone know to keep their eyes open for the man though." What else could they do? The people living in, and around, Virginia City needed to know they had a suspect in the troubling events of the past few months.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**Keeper of My Heart  
><strong>

**Chapter Nine**

Roy was about to go back into his office when Johnny Streble, a young blond haired boy who worked at the hotel, came barreling down the street yelling for both the lawman. Roy turned to face the approaching boy. What on earth was wrong? Had there been trouble somewhere else? Of course if there hadn't been, why was the boy running like and yelling his name for? Those were just two questions that raced through the lawman's mind as the young lad stopped, breathless, before him.

"What's wrong boy?" Roy put his hand upon Johnny's shoulder and looked upon him with great concern in his eyes. Johnny had to take a few deep breaths before speaking. When he did he was talking a mile a minute. Because Adam's name was mentioned, Roy hurried and knelt down and gently, but firmly, took a hold of the boy's shoulders.

"Deep breathes son, what is this about Adam Cartwright?" it was all Roy could do to control his voice. After all, the moment Johnny had said his friend's son's name his heart had jumped. Everyone knew how close the Cartwrights were and how badly the family was still hurting over Adam's disappearance. Truth be told, anyone who had a lick of sense to them were feeling the same way.

"I saw Adam and a woman with a young infant ride into town. They were at the livery stable asking for directions to your office, only…" the boy took another deep breath, "he's blind!"

Shock waves ran through him as he stood up. Adam with a woman and infant? He hadn't been gone that long! And blind? Finally he broke the silence that broke the silence that had fallen between the two due to Johnny's words. "If they were asking for me, they won't be that far behind you. Do me…" Roy started to talk only to find himself staring at a woman holding an infant in her arms with Adam holding onto her upper right arm, walking slightly behind her. They were heading straight for him. All he could do was stare until Johnny asked him if he was okay. "I'm fine." Roy looked down at him and then asked him to run down to the café and see if Ben and his sons were still in town. Johnny did as he was told. By the time Gabriella and Adam reached Roy, who had remained standing outside his office, Johnny was out of sight.

0000

Ben and his sons were actually coming out of Virginia City's courthouse before Johnny caught up with them. Again, it was the way he was yelling and running that really got their attention. Because he'd been sent from one place to another trying to find them, it took Johnny longer to get a hold of his breath when he stopped in front of the Cartwright's. They waited patiently though, as they could tell something had the boy more than a bit excited.

Johnny finally got control over his breathing and was able to deliver the same message he'd given to Roy, with the additional information that Roy had been the one to send him off in search of Ben and his sons. Every one of the Cartwrights felt, and looked, as if a thousand bolts of lightning had just lit up the sky and then reached down and hit each one of them. Like Roy, they were not only shocked by the revelation of Adam's blindness, but were confused when Johnny put him with a woman and baby. So much for going home! "Thanks, Johnny." Ben handed the child a coin and told him to go get something for himself and then headed straight for the sheriff's office. Naturally, Hoss and Little Joe were right behind him.

By the time the three Cartwrights reached Roy's office, the lawman was sitting behind his desk looking as if he was a million miles away. Only when Ben cleared his throat did Roy come out of his thoughts. He wasn't surprised by the earnest look in any of their faces. He'd have been shocked if there had been sign of emotion on any of their faces. "Oh, Ben! I'm glad you and they boys were still in town. When you didn't come right away, I feared you had left town already."

"It took Johnny awhile to catch up with us." Ben answered as he leaned on his desk. "Where is Adam? What is going on?" Four days before Thanksgiving was not the time for games and, not finding Adam at the law office, made him feel like games were being played. It made Hoss and Little Joe feel the same way. They didn't like it any better than their father did.

Roy sat back down and told them exactly what had taken place finishing with the fact that he'd sent Adam and Gabriella to the hotel and sent for Misti Randall, a woman who was just beginning to wean her own child. Ben and his sons, who had sat down while Roy talked, were in shock. "He didn't know who he was?" Ben looked at Roy in disbelief.

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "I can't tell you what, if anything, he remembers beside his first name. By the time we finished talking about that couple being killed and the infant that was left behind, that little tyke was screaming full force. All I can tell you for sure is they called themselves Adam and Gabriella Thompson. So, obviously, whatever robbed him of his sight has robbed him of his last name." He felt bad for his friends as they sat in silence letting his words soak in. Finally Ben stood up and put on his hat.

"There's no need for them to stay at that hotel. He still has a home to come home to, even if he doesn't know it." He headed for the door and bid Roy goodbye. Once outside Hoss, who naturally did not know Adam only lost only part of his memories, had followed his father outside, asked, "How are you going to get them to come out to the Ponderosa?" Little Joe wondered the same thing, but said nothing.

"I'll find a way." Ben answered as his eyes narrowed and a determined look came upon his face. One way or the other, Adam, his wife and the poor infant they'd rescued would stay on the Ponderosa, not in some hotel room!

**The next chapter has content in it that is _one_ of the reasons for the T rating.**


	10. Married

I do not own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.

Keeper of My Heart

Chapter Ten

Adam and Gabriella laughed as the shut the door to the hotel room. They couldn't help it. Out of all people to bump into when they'd entered the lobby (after Mrs. Randall had taken the baby) they would choose to bump into a man of the cloth. Reverend Hepworth was temporarily filling in for Virginia City's regular preacher and was still getting to know the people in his congregation. While he had met Ben and his two younger sons, he'd only heard about the oldest son who was missing. That being the case, he did not associate Adam Thompson with Adam Cartwright. With no one but his wife in the lobby, Adam had taken advantage of the moment and asked the preacher to marry Gabriella and himself. Now the two were alone and Adam meant to keep it that way for awhile.

Gabriella laughed when Adam lifted her up and whirled her around in a circle. "Careful Adam! There's furniture in here!" He only laughed some as he set her on her feet and pulled her close.

"I don't have to see to know that one." He then grew quiet as his hands again ran themselves over her face. "I'll learn a trade, girl. You won't have to be the one supporting us for very long. I promise you that much." He meant it to. As much as Gabriella loved the outdoors and trapping, she'd freely admitting that, if she was going to marry him, he had to understand she'd stand by him as long as he did all he could to be independent. That was an idea he had no problem agreeing with.

Gabriella ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What about that baby, Adam? What if they can't find the couple's relatives? What if they don't want to take on the responsibility of raising him? We could stay here in Virginia and raise him. Even the sheriff said we were more than welcome." She had fallen in love with the infant child the moment she'd pulled the blankets out of the wagon. Still, Adam was her first priority and she didn't want to push him away. After all, they'd just decided to be man and wife as it was. That being the case, she wasn't speaking in a tone that said she would push the issue, just one that showed her concerns for the child.

_"You're more than welcome to stay here." Sheriff Coffee sat behind his desk as Gabriella finished telling about what they'd found and why they'd come to him. While Adam did not recognize Roy's voice, there was something about the man that screamed familiarity. He would have told the man everything and asked him about things, but like the lawman, he losing his hearing to the young infant in Gabriella's arms. "I have no problems with the two of you caring for the child while we search for relatives who might take him, as long as you stay close to Virginia City." Okay, so the lawman had a legal and personal reason for the last statement, but he wasn't about to tell Adam or Gabriella that. Well, not before he had a chance to talk to Ben._

"Adam?" Gabriella wondered if she'd made a mistake in suggesting they take the child in for good if needed. Maybe, he wanted more time with it being just the two of them. It would be understandable.

He pulled her even closer, so close she felt as if they might as well be one. "Don't worry. One way or the other, the child will have parents. I just hope he likes Shakespeare." Gabriella would have started laughing, but Adam was kissing her, gently at first then, as the fire began rising, with more passion than he'd ever allowed himself to. "I want to see you, I need to see you." Adam's hands wandering up and down her back as his mouth moved down her cheek and onto her neck.

For a split second, Gabriella could see an injured Adam lying on the ground unconscious. Had she known she was saving the man who would wind up becoming her husband, would she have stopped? It was a thought and question that quickly disappeared as Adam, who had unbuttoned the shirt she wore, ran his hands underneath her inner clothing and up the front of her in order to get more pictures. At least, that's what he'd said he was doing as he slid his hands in.

_"When you meet the right woman you'll find yourself in middle of a fire hotter than you ever thought possible." _Adam could see the man he knew to be his father speaking to him in what he assumed was a living room. While he could not hear his voice, he could still hear the words. He let out a small groan as he removed his shirt and lay her down. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted her, how bad he needed her.

"What did I do to deserve having you?" He ran his hands down her now bare sides, but gave her no chance to answer as his mouth covered hers once more, only this time he slid his tongue inside of it. Gabriella let out a muffled groan of her own. Time seemed to drag as Adam took his time taking various "pictures", something Gabriella found herself begging him to take plenty of. By the time he'd removed any item that stood as a barrier between his bride and himself, Adam couldn't have stopped himself if he wanted to, nor could she have asked him to.

"A..d..am!" Gabriella cried out as her hands pressed down upon the back of his bare shoulders as they began molding themselves into one. Nothing more was said as the two lost themselves in what felt the same as if they were riding up and over the mountains they'd just left, only somewhere along the line an unseen force had taken over the reins and leading them to places neither one had ever been before. Neither one knew what the future would bring, didn't know if they'd be raising the orphaned boy or bringing another life into the world after consummating their marriage, but for now it didn't matter. All they needed was each other.


	11. Reunited

I do not own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.

Keeper of My Heart

Chapter Eleven

Ben, Hoss and Little Joe sat in the foyer of the hotel visiting Mrs. Randall, who had brought the infant back to the hotel. Due to the fact that Ben had come close to embarrassing himself, none of them were going anywhere near Adam and Gabriella's door. Because they were so wrapped up in talking to Mrs. Randall and looking at the baby, they didn't see Gabriella at the top of the stairs. She couldn't help but stare, study them and then whirl around and hurry back to the room she'd just come out of. Only when they heard a door close did they turn around. Of course, seeing no one, they had no way of knowing who had shut which door. That being the case, they turned their attention back to their conversation and the baby.

Meanwhile, Adam sat on the bed dumbfounded by what Gabriella was telling him. He couldn't believe it. He'd been ten miles from the very city his family either lived in or lived close enough to make it so it was the town they did business in? His father and brothers were down in the lobby of the hotel room at this very moment? "Adam, are you all right? You don't have to go down. I can go get the lad myself. I told you, they fit the description you gave me, but there's no guarantee that they are your family." All right, so her gut instinct told her the men were indeed the men he called Ben, Hoss and Little Joe; still, she could be wrong.

Adam fought the fear that was struggling to take a hold of his heart. He wanted so badly for the men to be his family, but if they were would they be able to accept him back the way he was? Would they accept his wife and the fact that they _were_ going to adopt the orphaned child if they could? Most of all, did he really dare to raise his hopes; after all, Gabriella wasn't right all the time. Finally, his curiosity got the best of him and he stood up. "No, we'll go down together. We have a son to go get, or at least he's our son for awhile, just don't say anything. I want to see if I recognize any of their voices. That is, unless I happen to change my mind." He took a hold of his wife's arm and let her lead him out of the bedroom door and down the stairs.

The moment Adam and Gabriella appeared at the top of the stairs, Ben and his sons stopped talking. All three felt as if someone had had both stopped time and thrown ice cold water into their faces and fought to keep their hearts in place as Gabriella led Adam down the stairs. Mrs. Randall, who had already gotten over the shock of Adam being back in town under his current circumstances, simply handed the young child in her arms back to Gabriella, along with a bag of baby items and left saying she had plenty of goats milk to share if Gabriella preferred to feed the child herself. Once she was gone Gabriella led Adam to a nearby table and sat down.

Ben approached his oldest and his new daughter in law with caution. He did not want to chase them off, but he had to know just what was going on. "May I sit down?" he asked as stopped next to the table. Gabriella looked at Adam; he'd stiffened slightly. She didn't know whether that was a good sign or not. Before she could answer, Adam spoke up.

"The chair is free, no reason for you not to." He spoke slow as he was trying to place the voice, which did indeed sound familiar. Only problem was, he couldn't put it with his father's face or one of his brothers, yet he knew it either belonged to one of them. Well, one of them or someone he had known just as well. He heard the sound of a chair being pulled out then being scooted back towards the table.

The silence that ensued for the next few minutes was so deafening, Adam was sure it would be the death of not only him, but the others as well. Gabriella wanted to speak up, wanted to ask if they were indeed Adam's family, but she' given her word before she'd left the room to leave it in his hands. Okay, so she was already regretting that promise, though she wouldn't break it. Not after the vows she'd just taken, she'd wait it out and pray for the best. What else could she do?

Finally, Adam just had to speak up. When he did, he surprised everyone, including Gabriella, as he asked if he could tell the men a story. Of course, neither Ben nor his other two sons were about to say no. They'd been racking their brains together trying to figure out how to start what they were sure was going to be a very awkward conversation. "It started almost three months ago." Adam began telling the story of waking up in Gabriella's camp with a broken leg, blind and suffering partial amnesia. He told them of the adjustment he'd had and the love that had grown between his wife and himself. By the time he was finished Ben, Hoss and Little Joe were fighting with everything they possessed not to let their tears fall. Though they failed when Adam paused and then said, "I have had many faces in my mind, but until now I had only one voice in my head." His voice choked up as he continued, "That is no longer the case, but I have a problem. I know your voice," he spoke to Ben, "but can't put it to a face. Are you my father or one of my brothers?" He knew he was being rather blunt, but what use was there of beating around a bush when the only way to the other side was to go through it?

The tears that Ben had been holding back poured out and his voice cracked as he answered, "I'm your father…Ben Cartwright."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.

Keeper of My Heart

Chapter Twelve

Ben sat his desk and watched as Adam made his way down the stairs and around the room; his son had spent the past hour getting to know his home once more. While it hurt immensely to watch his son counting steps and move his arms in such a way that only an idiot wouldn't notice he was blind, Ben was also overwhelmed with gratitude. His son was not only home for Thanksgiving, but so was his wife and what might very well be Ben's first grandchild. Only when Adam made his way to his father's desk, found the chair that set in front of it and sat down did Ben stop his musings.

While Adam had got reacquainted with his home, his mind had been dwelling on the situation in and round Virginia City-the one his father and brothers had been talking about that morning-the one concerning Lee Pearson. Something hadn't set right, but he wasn't exactly sure what. "May I ask you a favor?" He turned his head ever so slightly and spoke when he heard his father lean back in his chair.

Ben's face lit up. He'd do anything for his son; that is, as long as it was within his power to do so. Though, from the serious tone in Adam's voice and the way his son was moving his hand over the desk, Ben wondered what the problem was. "Of course, if I can, what is it?"

"Tell me more about this Lee Pearson." Adam leaned back in his chair and waited. He'd been late to the breakfast table so he'd missed a good portion of the conversation between his father and brothers. He hoped by hearing the whole story, whatever was bothering him would show its face to him.

Ben sucked in his breath as a thought came to him. Adam had been so instrumental in finding out the truth about his supposed "friend", and so skillful about getting the information without Lee knowing about it. Was there a chance that Lee had found out the truth and was, in some warped way, trying to attract his attention once more…only this time with revenge in mind? Slowly he began explaining how Lee had come to the Ponderosa claiming to need work. He talked about the friendship he'd formed with the boys. He also told Adam about small robberies and other illegal activities that had taken place and finished saying, "He was setting you boys up, but something had made you suspicious. That is, something had made you yourself suspicious and you started nosing around quietly with the help of your friend, Mark Jackson. The two of you found the evidence and Mark turned it in because we had a slight emergency here; looks like they didn't send him away long enough."

"Where's Mark now and what did this Lee Pearson look like?" Adam asked as he rested his chin in his hand. Another memory now pushed itself to the front of his mind after hearing his father's rendition of the previous events, only he wanted to make sure he was seeing the right person before he said anything.

Ben frowned. Talking about Mark didn't bother him, but Lee Pearson was not one of his favorite subjects; still, Adam had asked. He really should answer. "Mark received word his father had passed away soon after Lee was arrested; he went back east to take care of some legal matters and to take care of his mother. Lee Pearson stands, maybe, six feet tall. He's thinner than you are and his hair is short, thin, red and very short. Before they hauled him off he, naturally, kept yelling he'd been framed. Why?" He couldn't help but ask why. After all, it's not like Adam could see him if the man showed up. Ben literally felt himself shake slightly as he heard Adam's answer.

"It's not Lee Pearson causing the problems. He's dead." Adam stood up and made his way to the window near Ben's desk. He might not be able to see out of the glass, but it didn't matter. He still got pictures in his head when he stood near it.

"Dead?" Ben stood up and joined his son by the window. "Are you sure?"

Adam nodded. "I'd lost the memory until this morning, but he's dead. Okay, so I still can't remember everything, but I know I came across him on my way home and buried him myself." There was something else about that event that bothered him, but he couldn't get the rest of it to come and said as much, and that made him uneasy.

It made Ben uneasy too. If Adam had buried Lee, someone was doing an awfully good job of framing a dead man. They would have to go into town and talk to Roy. After all, the law needed to know they were looking for the wrong man. "If you remember anything else, son, tell me, please." The conversation would have continued but Gabriella appeared at the top of the stairs with young Benjamin (with nothing to call the boy, they'd named him after Adam's father).

Hearing his wife coming down the stairs, Adam excused himself and walked over to the couch. It had become a ritual, her bringing the boy down and him, Adam, holding him on the couch. Ben couldn't help but grin as he watched his daughter-in-law place the infant in Adam's arms and as Adam ran his fingers over the baby's face and held onto his small hand. He was going to make a great father, if not with this orphaned child with his own-whenever they were so blessed. When a knock came on the door, Ben went to answer it. "Well, hello Roy, you just saved Adam and me a trip to town."

Roy's eyes opened wide in surprise. "I hope nothing is wrong." He didn't need any more problems at the moment.

"We'll talk about it in a moment; what can we do for you?" Ben answered. Roy walked over to where Adam sat holding the baby and looked at Gabriella who sat in "Adam's" chair. He too smiled at the sight. It was something he was glad he didn't have to destroy.

"Do you still want to adopt the boy?" the lawman smiled at Adam and Gabriella. Gabriella's face lit up and they all chuckled as Adam, without thinking, held the child closer. With a reaction like that the sheriff wasn't surprised to hear a positive response.

"You bet we do." Adam continued holding onto the boy's small hand. Gabriella echoed his sentiments. Neither one tried to keep the grins off their faces or the sparkle out of their eyes. Ben was beaming also. Roy explained how they'd been unable to locate the late father's family and the mother had been an only child whose relatives didn't claim her because she'd not married who they wanted her to. That being the case, they wanted nothing to do with her son.

"We'll keep him." Adam restated. Roy then asked them again just why he'd saved them a trip into town. Ben turned to Adam and told him to tell the sheriff what he'd revealed only a few moments earlier. By the time Adam finished telling his tale Roy's jaw was on the ground and doing his best not to curse.


	13. Stranger and a Lullaby

**I do not own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**Keeper of My Heart**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The moon sent what little light it had down upon the lone camp outside Virginia City. The three who sat around the campfire looked as their leader dismounted his horse, secured it to a nearby tree and joined them. All four men were tired and no one spoke a word while they finished their night coffee. Only when they'd finish their drink did Bert Hill, a tall lanky blond haired youngster (at twenty years of age, he was the youngest of the group) speak up. "So, who do we hit next?"

All the men were shocked as their leader answered, "We're not. Plans have changed. You fellows are going to go spend time up at the hideout while I make an appearance in Virginia City."

"Why?" Thomas Jacobs, a thirty-five year old outlaw from Colorado asked. He didn't like the idea of just sitting around; it made him nervous. Besides, if anything, leaving the area and doing jobs elsewhere made more sense. After all, as slow as he was at times, Thomas wasn't so stupid as to realize they were starting to attract too much attention.

Their leader simply tossed three small bags of coins to each men and told them to be patient. Their last, and biggest, job was just around the corner. He then walked away, mounted his horse and disappeared. "I don't like this; I have a bad feeling about it." Lancer Anders, a short stocky fellow with little hair, spoke up.

His two friends agreed, but they'd just been paid twice as much as they'd been promised. If they left now, their leader was sure to have their hides-if not their lives. Personally, he wasn't willing to risk that. "You have your money." Thomas stood up and headed for his bedroll. "We all do. Just go to bed, we'll head thing to the cabin just before the break of dawn."

Unlike his two friends, Lancer wasn't afraid of what his boss would do to him. Unbeknownst to the other fellows, he was a cousin to the man and knew just what strings to pull to keep alive on such occasions as this. That being the case, he waited until the other two men were asleep to mount his horse and ride away.

Riding away was something they all would have done had they had any common sense. As it was, Thomas and Bert slept while their leader made his way to the Virginia City hotel. The hotel clerk wasn't at his desk when the man walked in so he simply wrote his name in the book, wrote a small note, and put it (along with some money) behind the counter where the clerk, but no one else, would see it. He then grabbed a key and went up to his room.

**0000**

Ben stood at the top of the stairs and smiled. Adam was sitting in his chair and feeding his new son. Hop Sing had just walked away after handing the oldest Cartwright son the bottle he'd been kind enough to prepare. Slowly, Ben made his way down the steps and sat down in his own chair. It was bad enough Hop Sing had been waked up too, he hadn't meant for anyone's sleep to be disturbed."Is that you, pa? Sorry, thought I had kept young Benjamin quiet enough not to wake anyone." Adam said once his father had seated himself.

Ben smiled and chuckled, "Don't worry, though I must admit, I am surprised to find you feeding that boy instead of your wife." Not that it made a difference to him, it didn't. He'd just expected to see his daughter-in-law instead of his son.

Adam smiled as he held his son against his shoulder and started burping him. "She would have been, but she was so tired that I didn't have the heart to wake her. Besides, with having to feed him from a bottle it wasn't like I couldn't do the task this time." He actually enjoyed it and, since he and Gabriella were using the downstairs bedroom, it's not like he had to worry about the stairs.

As Ben continued to watch his son with the young infant (who turned out to be a mere seven months old) he and his wife had adopted, he couldn't help but have one memory after another play out upon the stage of his mind. He smiled as he saw himself holding Adam as an infant and doing the exact same thing. It was all so long ago, yet sometimes it seemed like yesterday. Adam must have guessed what he was thinking because he laughed and said, "Must be sending you back in time, I mean watching me with young Benjamin must send you back to a lot of yesterdays."

Ben sighed as he stretched out his legs. "Yes, it does. It's times like this I wish I could just freeze time and make it stand still." He did too. With the trouble they'd been having, in and around town, and being back to square one, it would have been to be able to do such a thing. After all, after the painful months of separation he and his other sons had endured and all Adam had been through this quiet interlude felt more precious than diamonds, rubies, or any other worldly wealth. As he watched Adam, Ben without thinking began humming softly. It made him smile as Adam, recognizing the tune, began singing:

_*_ _Sleep my love, and peace attend thee__**  
><strong>__All through the night;__**  
><strong>__Guardian angels God will lend thee,__**  
><strong>__All through the night,__**  
><strong>__Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,__**  
><strong>__Hill and vale in slumber steeping,__**  
><strong>__I my loving vigil keeping,__**  
><strong>__All through the night._

_Angels watching ever round thee,__**  
><strong>__All through the night,__**  
><strong>__In thy slumbers close surround thee,__**  
><strong>__All through the night,__**  
><strong>__They should of all fears disarm thee,__**  
><strong>__No forebodings should alarm thee,__**  
><strong>__They will let no peril harm thee,__**  
><strong>__All through the night._

By the time Ben finished humming and Adam quit singing young Benjamin had fallen back to sleep. Ben headed back upstairs and Adam, after putting his son back in his cradle, crawled in beside his wife and drifted back to sleep himself.

_*_ The ancient Welsh folk song, _Ar Hyd y Nos_. It was first published under that name by Bardd y Brenin (Edward Jones) in _Musical Relicks of the Welsh Bards_(1784).* The first English lyrics were possibly written by Amelia Opie and was sung to an English setting, "Here beneath a willow weepeth poor Mary Ann."


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**Keeper of My Heart**

**Chapter Fourteen**

A cold fierce wind blew through the streets of Virginia City. Only the residents who had no choice but to be out were walking, at a very fast pace, up and down the sidewalk (or at the end of the road, depending on where they were at) as the stranger headed for the saloon. He was thirsty and needed a drink. Once he stepped inside, he was more than relieved to see very few patrons inside. The less people who saw him the better. He headed for the bar and was soon drinking a glass of beer.

"Iff'n yer lookin' for someone, or somethin', maybe I cin help you." Charles Giles, the bartender said as he refilled the empty glass the long hair, bearded man had handed him as he asked for more. At fifty years old, the man knew everyone in town. That is, he could if they'd live in Virginia City for any real length of time.

"What makes you say that?" The question, asked as suspicion filled the man's eyes, did not surprise the seasoned bartender. He knew a guilty man within ten minutes after starting a conversation with the customer. This one was guilty, but of what?

Charles simply handed the glass back to his customer and gave him a smile. "No stranger comes in here unless'n they're lookin' for somethin'. Ya gonna stand there and tell me ya ain't doin' jist that?" His eyes were raised, as one eyebrow. It was obvious the man had his doubts.

"Guess I am," the man answered as he lowered his voice, a habit he had when he was deep in thought, "I'm looking for Adam Cartwright. Does he still live on the Ponderosa?"

There had been something about this man that hadn't set right with the bartender from the moment he set foot in the saloon. Now, with him asking about Adam, Charles grew more concerned. What would a man that looked as if he crawled out of some hole in the middle of nowhere want with Adam Cartwright? Well, that and there was something saying he should know the man. Only, if he knew him, where did he know him from? Before he could come up with some small fib to tell the man, in order to buy time to go talk to Adam himself, a fight erupted in the room. "Come on you two!" Charles flew around the bar and stepped between his cousin and the man's friend. "Take this outside!" Naturally, the two men did not want to listen and started to argue. By the time Charles was able to get the two men settled down. The stranger was gone.

**0000**

Adam sat at the kitchen table running his fingers over the Braille book his father had sent for. Gabriella, who had put young Benjamin down for a nap, sat next to him with her hand on top of his. With his love of reading, Adam's request to learn to read Braille had not fallen on deaf ears. He'd picked up on almost all the letters and was getting extremely close to know them all. "Adam," Gabriella scolded her husband, "How are you going to get all the letters down if you keep daydreaming?"

"I'm not daydreaming; I'm deep in thought." Adam said as he heard Hoss, Little Joe and his father entering the house and into the dining room." That only served to earn him a 'huh huh' from his wife- to which everyone chuckled. Adam didn't say anything just for the mere fact that Gabriella was tore away from the table when young Benjamin's cry came through their bedroom's slightly opened door, though he continued to think. How could he do anything else? More memories were coming back; that is, parts of memories, and he wanted some questions answered. He turned his head as his father sat down and started talking to him. "Maybe, you can help me, pa. I have a question I'd like answered."

Ben smiled as he sat down at the head of the table. Adam seemed to be having one memory after another coming back to him. Okay, so far what his son was remembering was ninety-five percent memories from number of years ago. Still, he hoped that, someday, more recent memories would come to his son. "I'll answer it if I can."

Adam starting tossing the information he'd started remembering, along with other things. "Did Lee Pearson work alone or did he have a partner?" Ben scratched his chin while Hoss and Little Joe looked as if they were pulling up memories of their own. No one spoke for what seemed like forever; in all honesty, only a couple of minutes passed before Ben leaned back in his chair and answered his son's question.

"Mark and you thought he had one, but you could never find the evidence you needed. With the situation it was back then, Sheriff Coffee really only had one choice-arrest Lee Pearson and not worry about whether or not he had a partner." Ben's eyebrows turned down as he studied his son. Adam was now the one with his hand on his chin and deep in thought.

Adam broke the silence that had fallen in the room when he asked another question of his father. "Is there a ranch around here with a star brand?"

Ben, Hoss and Little Joe sat straight up. The Felton family owned a ranch with that brand. Doug Felton had been ranching for almost as many years as Ben had, not with the success Ben had, but he was successful enough. "Yes, there is." Ben answered slowly. He hated the idea that, maybe, Adam was remembering something that would connect the any member of the Felton family to any sort of mess. "Why?"

Adam sighed and shrugged his shoulders. How was he to explain what he could not fully remember? Maybe…"Would you describe each member of the Felton clan to me?" He didn't have to have his eyesight to know how uncomfortable he'd just made his family. He could hear it in the way they fidgeted in their chairs and in the way his father cleared his throat. Ben might have been uncomfortable, but he did as Adam asked. By the time he was finished Hop Sing had dinner ready, and Adam was asking no more questions. That being the case, the conversation around the table turned to other things.


	15. More Memories

Keeper of My Heart

Thanks to Gaben for offering to be my Beta Reader and to all of you for your reviews. :)

Chapter Fifteen

Not wanting to wake young Benjamin, Gabriella shut the door to the bedroom she and Adam were sharing. Once she had it closed, Gabriella made her way over to the window Adam was standing next to. Laying her hand upon his shoulder she started talking quietly. "It's two in the morning; you should be in bed. Is there something wrong?" She asked, though she didn't really have to. She knew; that is, she could pretty well guess there was something troubling Adam, he'd been so quiet during supper. Oh sure, out of the three Cartwright brothers, he was normally quiet one, but he'd been an eerie quiet, and that made her nervous.

"I've had more and more memories coming back to me." Adam didn't move as he answered her question. "I had a couple come back again shortly after you fell asleep, and I haven't been to sleep.

Gabriella was shocked. She'd gone to bed shortly after nine and he was saying he'd been up the whole time? She didn't like that! "What is it, Adam? What is so bad that you've been robbed of your sleep?" She took her arms and turned him away from the window as she asked the question. He might be blind, but she still had a knack for reading his face.

Adam lifted his hands to her face and, as he always did, ran his fingers over her soft contours. He could feel and "see" the genuine concern her expression tried to suppress. He didn't want to tell her, didn't want to worry her, yet he knew after she'd caught him like she had, Gabriella wasn't going to let it go. He couldn't lie either; she had a way of knowing when he did that. Finally he rested his hands upon her shoulders and answered her question. "Thomas Felton. Doug Felton's clean cut cousin, he was the guilty party. It was Thomas that framed Lee Pearson...in fact; he's the one who killed Lee." Before he could say another word he heard footsteps descending the stairs.

"Pa?" Gabriella turned her head as her eyes widened. "I didn't think we were being that loud." She didn't either; it's not like the two of them had been yelling at each other or throwing objects around.

Ben smiled and answered, once he was leaning against his desk. "I couldn't sleep." He then grew more serious. He couldn't believe Thomas' name had just been connected with that of Lee Pearson. The man had been an upstanding citizen of Virginia City before moving to Carson City. Well, upstanding as in he'd never been a problem to anyone. Thomas was, as far as Ben knew, honest in all of his dealings. The thought that he had anything to do with the past events, or the current ones, was doing more than rocking his boat of life. "What do you mean, Lee was telling the truth? This is incredible, are you telling me that Thomas killed Lee?" Ben's face registered of shock and his eyes held disbelief as he kept his eyes on Adam.

"Yes Pa, I can't believe we didn't see it back then," Adam answered, pulling Gabriella in closer, "it was staring us in the face the whole time."

Before Adam could continue, he heard his young son crying. The poor child was teething and had been making some of their nights more than interesting. He let go of Gabriella so she could take care of the boy. He moved to the chair near the window to continue with his explanation.

His father followed. "So?" Ben asked once the two of them were seated. It might be dark outside, but he wasn't going back to bed until Adam justified his statement. After all, he'd always thought highly of all the Feltons.

Adam's turned back the clock in his mind. For a moment he was re-living a couple of events. The first being a memory close to the start of their investigation. "Did you find anything?" Adam stood in a darkened alley talking to Mark.

_"'Fraid not, but I might have a lead. Mr. Jefferson's books have been messed with. Thomas had to come in and work late just to figure the whole mess out. Do I need to tell you who had the job before he took over?" Mark asked._

_"No," Adam snapped irritably, "I'm just tired, not slow."_

The image in Adam's mind then wandered to one towards another memory the end, before Lee was arrested.

_"Ten thousand dollars?" Adam repeated the information Mark had just given him, his eyes wide in amazement. He knew the amount would be high but not that high! "How could one man steal all that money himself? There just had to be someone helping him, but who?" He asked as he looked at Mark._

"_I don't know," his friend answered, "but Mr. Felton was coming out of the bank at the same time I was. We exchanged a few words, and he told me that was the combined amount missing from all the businesses that have suffered from the events of the past few months."_

Adam tilted his head slightly upwards- in order to make sure his face was towards his father. "Pa, almost every clue Mark and I found, we were practically handed by Thomas Felton and, Pa, Lee wasn't quite dead when I came across him. I remember now, he looked at me and said one name before he died. I remember Pa, do I need to tell you what that name was."

No Adam didn't need to tell him. Ben felt sick to his stomach. An innocent man had been sent to jail for another man's crimes. He pulled his handkerchief from his vest pocket and wiped his brow, still listening as Adam finished.

"Thomas had to have known what we were up to and was purposely feeding us false information."

Gabriella walked back up to her father-in-law and husband holding young Benjamin in her arms, "But, if Mr. Felton killed Lee Pearson," why continue to frame him? That doesn't make sense." She interjected.

Ben shook his head as Adam clarified, "No one knew Lee was dead before I said anything. Honey," Adam stopped, turned his head towards Gabriella and smiled. He could hear his son funny little snore. "I think you best put that boy back to bed."

Gabriella chuckled as she looked at young Benjamin who had his head upon her shoulder; sure enough, he'd lost his battle with the sandman. She excused herself once more.

Ben kept his eye on Adam as he stood up and walked back to the window. There was something his son wasn't saying. He didn't like that. He walked over and stood next to his son and said, "It's a beautiful night out there, even if it's half over."

"Yes it is. Some days I can feel the soft breeze and the scent of the pines, as the suns new day starts to rise." Adam mused.

After a bit more of the small talk, Ben stopped bushing around the bush and firmly demanded to know what he sensed Adam was holding back. "That's not all is it Adam? There is something darker bothering you." A solid five minutes passed before Adam could answer, sending major shock waves go through Ben.

"After I buried Lee, I mounted my horse…" he paused before shaking his head. "Sport only threw me, because someone shot at me. I lay extremely still, hoping to make them think they'd killed me. I might have had a chance too, had I not opened my eyes when I felt blood running down the side of my face. It was then I realized I could not see. I knew I would be unable to defend myself." Adam paused before continuing, "When I heard footsteps coming, I pretended to became 'unconscious'. But, the moment he started laughing, I knew who it was. In between his fits of cackles, he was bragging to himself about how no one would ever know it was the great Thomas Felton who was behind everything. He boasted how no one would even recognize him, with the way he'd changed his appearance, knowing the majority of people had only seen him at cousin's home and not taken the time to really talk to him."

Adam paused and took a huge breath, then continued, "Scary part is he's right. Even our friendly bartender would have a hard time placing his voice, if he did at all; Thomas wasn't too high on doing his drinking at 'The Bucket Of Blood' or anywhere else in town." Adam rubbed his nose, willing his weary and fuzzy mind to remember it all. "The last thing he said was how he wasn't going to waste another bullet on me. After all, 'with that head wound he won't live long anyway'. The whole time I lay there and he ranted and raved, it felt like he was mocking me. Maybe not, but I know one thing. Once he finds out I'm alive, he'll be coming for me."

Fear shot through Ben. If Thomas had shot at Adam, and he found out he was alive, there would be trouble. "First things first, let's talk to Roy as soon as you've had a decent amount of sleep under your belt. Now, let's get back to bed. Three in the morning is not a good time to be up visiting."

Adam wasn't going to argue. How could he? He was finally getting tired. He chuckled. "You're right pa, between small bits of lost memories invading my sleep and a cantankerous teething baby, I could sure use a few more hours under my belt." He chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Keeper of My Heart**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Gabriella sat in the chair Adam used, when he was home, sewing on one of her husband's shirts. Hoss was sitting on the floor playing with young Benjamin. She couldn't help but smile. She'd learned quite fast that this brother in law, while a giant of a man, was also extremely gentle and kind hearted. Each of his humongous hands held one of his nephew's small ones as he helped the child stand. Okay, the child was doing that on his own now, but he was still quite unsteady and wasn't quite to the point of walking without holding onto things.

"'Nuff of that little fellar," Hoss gathered up the boy into his arms and stood up, "what ya say we go into the kitchen and see what ole' Hop Sing has cooked up? Meybe, he'll have some steak and potatoes," Hoss headed into the dining room, "but tell ya what, iff'n he does? I'll take the steaks and ya can have a taste of the potatoes."

Young Benjamin laughed as his uncle tossed him into the air and caught him just before disappearing into the kitchen. Gabriella couldn't help but chuckle as she remembered the conversation with her husband just before he and his father left to go to Virginia City.

_"He'll spoil that child rotten."_ _Gabriella stood beside the bedroom window and watched as Hoss rode up on his horse, the reins in one hand and his other holding young Benjamin, who was bundled up as good as his uncle could get him. He'd had to check a few things out and asked if he could take his young nephew for a ride with him._

_Adam had stood behind her, turned her around and pulled her to him. "From everything I have remembered so far, I'd say Hoss has always had a soft spot in his heart for animals and young children. Let him spoil the child. It's not like it will hurt the boy to have the attention." He'd whispered the words as his mouth connected with hers. Only his father's knock on the door had stopped things from going any further. "I should have come up here sooner." Adam chuckled, as he pulled away. "I have to go to town and talk to Roy. We'll carry on this conversation later." The way he smiled and spoke had Gabriella blushing like a young school girl. He sure was something else._

"You in there?" Gabriella was brought out of her thoughts as Little Joe waved his hand in front of her face and asked the question. She laughed and assured him she was. Little Joe too laughed, and then sat down on the couch as he threw his legs up on the coffee table. That earned him a glare from his sister-in-law. She'd cleaned that particular piece of furniture before she'd started sewing and let him know it.

While Hoss was feeding his nephew some potatoes and Little Joe visited with his sister-in-law, Adam and Ben had made their way to the sheriff's office. Roy, who had very little to do that day, sat behind his desk dumbfounded as Adam repeated the story he'd told his pa before finally going to bed.

Like Ben, Roy was shocked at the revelation. Though, as he began turning the new information around in his head, he realized he shouldn't have been. After all, Thomas had not only handed Mark and Adam information, but he'd also had "conveniently" dropped subtle "unintentional" hints to him, something that shocked both Ben and Adam when Roy confessed the fact to them.

"I can put a warrant out for his arrest, but Adam," Roy stressed rest of his sentence as he leaned back in his chair. "Unless we can find more conclusive evidence, you're our only witness. I suggest you stick close to your home and to your family. If that man ever realizes you were conscious while he was ranting and raving, he's sure to come after you."

Ben's eyebrows turned down. "You think that hasn't been going through our minds Roy?" he asked incredulously. .

Adam, he shook his head, depressing the smirk at his sarcastic fathers bark, then simply asked, "What else can I tell you Roy?" For the next solid hour, Adam, Ben and Roy went over as many of the details as they had. All three were trying to figure out a pattern, or a connection, between all the people who had been robbed or killed.

While the Cartwrights and Roy were busy, so was Thomas Felton. He'd spent most of the previous day and part of the morning simply walking around town and listening. Fortunately for Adam, he'd missed seeing him and Ben go into Roy's office. Now the man stood in his hotel room looking out the window processing all the information he'd heard. The most upsetting was the realization that Adam Cartwright was indeed still alive. Oh sure, he'd asked about him at first, but that was only to gloat over the fact that the man was dead and no one knew where he was, or at least they didn't know who had killed him if they'd happened to have found him. His mind wandered back to the day before.

_Thomas was sitting off to the side of the store when he heard two men talking. Only when Adam's name was mentioned did his interest prick up. _

"_I don't know what happened." The older of the two men said as he shook his head, "All I know is the man was blessed that wife of his found him when she did, or he might be more than blind. Still, his mind is sharp as I whip. I don't care if he does have partial amnesia. He's gotten a lot of his memories back. Who says the rest won't come?" _

"Partial amnesia, I wonder just what he remembers." Thomas muttered as he turned away from the window and walked over to his bed, again none the wiser as Adam and Ben exited the sheriff's office, mounted their horses and ride away. The crook lay down on the bed and continued to speculate. He wouldn't have shot Adam, but even as far away as he was, he could tell Lee had said something to the man before dying. Lee had seen him before he shot him, Lee knew it was him that had framed him, and he was sure that's what he had told Adam.

"I've gotten rid of everyone that had started showing signs of figuring things out. Now my men and I still have to get the rest of the money I hid in that bank," he muttered, "Well, I thought I had. I have to do something about Adam Cartwright. I can't have him spoiling everything." He then drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Keeper of My Heart**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The light from the moon shone into the room Adam and Gabriella shared. Now it was Gabriella who stood next to the window. Her eyes were on the star filled sky, while her mind was on Thomas Felton and her husband. Young Benjamin had been put in Adam's old room. Now that the child was sleeping through the night, Adam and his wife had seen no reason to continue sharing a bedroom with him. After moving their son to Adam's old room, they'd talked things over with Ben.

Adam's father had agreed to switch rooms with the two of them. After all, Ben didn't want to have to bring his grandson downstairs should he happen to wake up and need his mother. While it put a bit more distance between him and the family he loved, Ben found himself enjoying the fact that he no longer had to worry whether or not he'd have his sleep interrupted.

"You need to stop worrying about him." Adam's quiet voice broke the silence. He had woken to find his wife out of bed, took an educated guess and headed for the window. Gabriella didn't say anything as he stood behind her, slid his arms underneath hers and pulled her backwards gently against his firm chest. "This family has faced things like this before; that is, men have come after us before." Okay, so each time there was a part of them that wondered if they'd survive, but they pushed that thought aside and held onto prayer, faith and a lot of hope.

"I can't help it." She rested the back of her head against his chest and wrapped his arms around her tighter than they already were. She thought of her life before she met Adam, one of roaming through the mountains, trapping and hunting and getting plenty of strange looks for doing so. She hadn't realized until she fallen in love with her husband that she had been searching for someone who could accept her for who she was and whatever she chose to be. The thought of losing him scared her to death. "I finally have what I always wanted." She turned around in his arms and took his face in her hands. "I don't want to lose you, Adam."

Adam pulled her close with one hand while running the other up and down the back of her head and did his best to reassure her that she wouldn't lose him, not if he and his family had anything to do with it. "You're the best thing to happen to me in a long time; I'll not be just walking away." He wouldn't either. There was only one way he'd leave her, but he wasn't stupid enough to voice it.

It was late and they needed to get some sleep; after all, it wasn't like young Benjamin believed in sleeping in. Still, their time alone was a blessing. Adam tilted his wife's head backwards just a little and lowered his lips to hers, while his hands went to roaming. This part of their life seemed to have taken somewhat of a hit, with having to deal with the adjustment of caring for their adopted son and trying to deal with the problems Mr. Felton was now causing. Adam meant to remedy that situation.

"Adam…" Gabriella whispered as Adam led her back their bed and lay her down.

"Uh uh," Adam spoke low and soft as he lowered his head, "I'm hungry. A midnight snack sounds about right." he smirked, before returning to romancing the beautiful woman he felt in his arms, he felt with his whole being. He did not his need sight to convince her of his love.

Gabriella might not have been able to give him any kind of verbal answer as his mouth covered hers, but it didn't matter; her hands did her answering for her. Seconds turned into minutes and the minutes slipped away as the fire that had been started engulfed them both. Only when they lay under the covers, arms and legs tangled up together was she able to speak and then it was barely above a whisper.

"You'd best stay alive. I'd hate to have to kill you for dying on me." She ran her hand over his bare chest.

Adam chuckled and held her close. Neither one of them said another word as they simply savored relaxing and lying in each other's arms.

While the sandman finally won his battle with Adam and Gabriella, he was losing the battle with Ben and Hoss.

"Pa?" Hoss walked down the stairs and over to the couch. He'd heard some noise downstairs and went to investigate and found Ben standing and staring into the fire he'd built. "Do ya know what time it is?"

"Time?" Ben shook his head. That was something he felt strongly was running out and said as much. "We have no clue to where Thomas Felton is, have nothing but circumstantial evidence and your brother's word, but in here," Ben pointed to his heart, "I know your brother is remembering things correctly and that time might very well be running out. I just wish we could find the proof we need!" He had grown frustrated trying to figure it out and found himself unable to sleep, hoping his continual stocking of the fire in the quiet of the night would initiate some idea.

Hoss had been going over the past events involving Lee Pearson in his own mind. Ever since he'd learned everything that Adam had remembered, along with what Roy had told his pa and brother, Hoss had something in the back of his mind trying to push itself forward. Finally it succeeded, he snapped his fingers, shocking his father when he said, "I might know where we can find some evidence."

Ben's eyes widened in disbelief. How could his middle son know where any proof was? He'd spent the majority of the time working on the ranch and very little time around anyone else during that period of time. Putting his hands on his hips, Ben looked at Hoss and asked, "And just where would this proof be?"

Hoss pointed towards the direction of the window, "There was a couple of times I was out ridin', near that old mine Mr. Felton's cousin George had up fer sale fer awhile. I saw Thomas comin' out of an old mine a couple of times. I never thought much about it at the time; I mean, the mine was up fer sale."

Ben felt his heart start racing as he realized that anyone that had been attacked, or killed, had been traveling on a road near that mine. Well, that or lived in close vicinity of it anyway. "You might just have something there Hoss." He would have insisted riding into town, grabbing Roy and going out to the mine right that instant, only it wasn't exactly good timing. "Guess we best get some rest. We'll head into town to grab Roy or Clem and check it out at first light."

Ben and his family might have finally settled down for the night, but Mr. Felton and his two remaining men were using the dark to their advantage. "I don't see why we have to go to the Cartwrights first." Bert Hill grumbled.

"Yeah, most of our loot is in that mine. All we have left to do is go to the basement of the bank and retrieve the money from that hidden compartment you put in. Why bother the Cartwrights?" added Tommy. Bert and Mr. Felton had taken to calling Thomas Jacobs by the name of Tommy, as they were tired of getting their conversations confused.

"Yeah, Boss, the youngin here's gotta a point. It don't make no sense." Tommy sent Bert an amused glare. The man was always calling him 'youngin'. The man couldn't seem to resist it, seeing how he was the older of the two. Okay, only by five years; still, it was an excuse he used to get away with the calling Tommy by that term.

Thomas Felton exploded. "I told you why! We have got to do something about Adam Cartwright! He can ruin this for us!"

Bert and Tommy looked at each other. Neither one of them was stupid enough to think the man could cause problems for anyone but their leader. After all, Mr. Cartwright had nothing on them. Still, if they had to work with Mr. Felton, it would be easier if they helped him. No more was said as they drew closer to the ranch.


	18. Here I Am!

**Keeper of My Heart**

**Thanks to Gaben for her help.**

Chapter Eighteen

Adam, his father and brothers were sitting at the table while young Benjamin played in the middle of the living room floor. They'd finished eating breakfast, Hop Sing had cleaned up while Gabriella had taken a batch of clothes to wash and hang up behind the house. The four men were talking about the different things they needed to accomplish that day. They were already behind at their camp. In fact, they should have left yesterday. They were organizing another trip into town in order to see Roy Coffee, when a deafening scream was heard through the open window. All four jumped to their feet, recognizing it was Gabriella that was screaming.

Without thinking, Adam moved quickly for the door. If it wasn't for the fact that Hoss and Little Joe were right behind him, Ben would have stopped him. Instead Ben, grabbed his young namesake ran up the stairs to put him in his room; the one room where he knew the window could not be opened. He shut the door and put the child on his bed, secured by the rails Adam had so expertly attached to its frame, and ran to the side of the closed window. Ben looked outside towards the back of the house. The only room of the house that offered such a clear view to the back garden and the Sierra's in the distance. Hoss had, upon Adam's demand, went around the other way and was hiding with him behind some trees. That being the case, Ben only saw Little Joe standing not hundred yards from three men who had a hold of Gabriella. He hurried back down the stairs and told Hop Sing to go keep an eye on the boy.

Within moments Ben was standing by his youngest son. He studied the man holding Gabriella hostage. His long hair and beard made it difficult to recognize him, but Ben took a gamble and hollered, "What do you want with my daughter-in-law, Thomas?" Ben hollered out the man's name, "She hasn't done anything to you!"

Thomas was shocked for two reasons. For one, he hadn't expected anyone home but Adam and his wife. He'd done his homework and knew the other Cartwright's had planned on leaving the day before, and two; he hadn't expected to be recognized so quickly. After all, no one in town had blinked an eye when they saw him. "I want Adam! I have business to finish with him!" Thomas yelled.

Little Joe, Ben and Gabriella were both shocked when Adam stepped into view; he was approximately fifty feet from the men. Fear grasped all three of them. Hoss too reacted but stayed hidden, which was just as well, because Hoss, himself, was practically having heart failure at his older brother's apparent foolish actions. "You've got me; here I am! Now let my wife go!" Adam barked.

Ben read his son's eyes, though sightless, he saw the look of determination, and appeal, while Joe watched the gunmen with Mr. Felton and Hoss trained his rifle on the crazed leader himself.

A part of Thomas Fenton said to take the woman elsewhere and then get the Cartwright's to come to him…without the law. There was only one problem, Thomas had brains when it come to a lot of things, but his major weakness was letting himself to occasionally panic when things didn't go the way he wanted them to. With the unexpected turn of events, and the man's obsession for revenge, and the subject of that revenge was now in plain sight, he without thinking, turned the pistol in his hand away from Gabriella and pointed it at Adam. Within a matter of a split second bullets were flying. Gabriella dropped to the ground as soon as she felt her captors grip loosen. Joe fired, then rolled, while more bullets whizzed around the yard. Before the dust had cleared Joe had shot again, this time taking out the man who had his pistol ready to fire at Ben.

Moments later, in the last of the guns echo's and diminishing smoke, Thomas Fenton lay dead, along with his two friends. Not far from the fallen outlaws Adam lay on the ground wounded in the abdomen.

Ben hurried to get his son's wound to stop bleeding while Gabriella knelt beside her husband and begged him not to die. "He shouldn't have showed himself," she sobbed as Hoss knelt down beside her, "He should have let the two of you handle it."

"Reckon he didn't see it that way," Hoss said as Ben barked orders to Little Joe to go get Dr. Martin.

Hoss then helped his father move Adam into the house and towards his own bed. Gabriella moved with them, her hand compressing the wound, until he was placed in his bed safely. She refused to leave his side until the doctor arrived. Even then she left the room under protest.

"Ma!" Young Benjamin, who had just started talking, cried out and held his arms out to the only mother he knew. She took the young boy from his grandfather, who had been sitting in the big red chair cradling the child as Gabriella sat with Adam. She held young Benjamin close and did her best not to let her tears fall. Pure pain filled the air as none of the other Cartwrights dared talk. One word and she might totally lose it, and that would upset a child too young to understand how serious the situation was.

Only when Hop Sing came to the rescue, offering to take the young child into the kitchen and find him something to eat, did Ben even dare to try to say a few words. "He'll survive this. Dr. Martin has been practicing many years now."

Gabriella started shaking and the flood gates opened up. "He stepped out into view because of me. I got him shot."

Horror filled all their faces and Ben was quick to remove her misplaced guilt, "NO!" He stated firmly as he leaned forward in the chair. "You did nothing to warrant taking the blame. This is Mr. Fenton's fault, not yours!"

"Yeah, sis," agreed Hoss, who was sitting next to her, lay his hand upon her shoulder, "Listen to Pa, he knows what he's talkin' 'bout."

Little Joe, who was sitting in "Adam's" blue chair agreed," this ain't your fault Gabriella. And don't worry about Adam, why Doc Martins patched us up lots of times."

Gabriella wanted to believe that. She still needed her husband, young Benjamin didn't need to lose yet another father and her father in law and brother in laws didn't need to lose him either.

**0000**

A few days later a knock came on the door, Ben went to answer it. Roy stood on the other side; Little Joe had stopped by his office and left a message on his way to get Dr. Martin when Adam was first shot. Unfortunately, the lawman had been out of town.

"How is he doing?" Roy asked once the door was shut. The fear he had for Adam could be seen is his eyes.

Ben's face showed his worry and concern, "He's holding his own. Gabriella is sitting with him at the moment, but from Mr. Fenton's actions, I'd say you had your proof even without what we were going to tell you, not that it will do any good with the man dead!" The anger he had towards the man 'getting away with it', could be heard in his voice.

Roy's eyes widened, "What are you talking about Ben? We don't have any new evidence. Fenton is dead, his own doing by a provoked gun fight. You know and I know he has been responsible for much more, but we still don't have proof."

Hoss threw his two cents in. "Roy, I reckon we could find that proof. But what does it matter anyhow. Fenton got what he deserved and Adam didn't deserve any of this." He bitterly explained.

Roy understood their pain, their worry. He understood his good friend's manner and did, as always, not take their anger personally. "Thank you Hoss, iffin it's only a consolation I will check things out. At least the ones who survived Fenton's attacks may get their possessions back. And the town will know the truth. Clearing Lee Pearson's name is still Just and right."

Hoss nodded, "That's good and fair Roy. I'll draw ya a map, I ain't leavin Adam."


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Bonanza nor any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**Thanks to Gaben for her help.**

**Keeper of My Heart**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Paul shook his head as he examined Adam. It never ceased to amaze him how many trips he'd made to the Cartwright home. Of course, it was usually Little Joe and occasionally Hoss he was tending too. This particular Cartwright was seldom one his patients. "You sure know how to make up for it though, don't ya?" He spoke the thought out loud though he didn't know why. It's not like the man could answer him any. After checking the wound once more, then made sure it was covered up again and no air could get in, Dr. Martin headed downstairs.

"Doc?" Gabriella flew from the dining room over to the good doctor, her expectant eyes and pain filled voice spoke volumes. "Doctor…?"

The rest of the Cartwrights looked no less worried and waited for him to speak. He couldn't help feel sorry for the young woman; with trying to adjust to unexpected mother hood and a new family, she had to deal with this event on top of everything else.

"The wound is healing nicely and no infection has set in." Doctor Martian looked with sympathy upon Adam's wife and the rest of his family, "I think he still has a good chance of survival. I'll be back tomorrow to check in on him again."

"Thank you, Paul." Ben stood up and walked his friend to the door. "Have a safe trip back to town."

Paul looked at his good friend's concerned expression and gave him a smile. "Ben, I'm sure he'll pull though. I'm just thankful I was still in town when Little Joe came, I'd been preparing to go on a short trip out of town, but he'd been delayed. He then surprised Ben by nodding slightly and asking, Ben will you walk me to my buggy."

Ben wasn't sure what to think. If Paul was so sure Adam would make it, why infer to needed privacy by ask him to go outside? Still, he wasn't going to press for that answer with the big room full of worried people. "Sure." He answered as he followed the man out to the porch, closing the door quietly behind him.

Once the door was shut, Paul began talking. "As I told you before, when Adam was shot and fell he hit the back of his head," he raised his hand as a look of even greater concern appeared on Ben's face, "let me finish. When I checked him, his pupils had some reaction to the light."

Ben felt his heart skip a beat. "Doc? Are you saying there's a chance he's going to have his sight back?"

Paul hurried to explain. "I don't know what to think, Ben. Maybe, but I don't want his wife's hopes raised only to have them dashed if he wakes up still blind." He didn't either. He would hate to have her disappointed like that.

Ben understood and nodded, doing his best to suppress his inner joy and not to let his own hopes rise. "I will be forever grateful that you were still in Virginia City. I don't know what we'd done if you had already left. I'm sorry though, this means your trip will be delayed even more."

Paul chuckled, "Don't worry about it. It wasn't something I was looking forward to going to anyway, just a doctors convention. If they would just sit down and discuss what needed to be talked about I wouldn't mind, but all those doctors do is waste time talking about other things. Take care of yourself." Paul walked to his buggy, threw his bag on the floor and pulled himself into the driver seat and waved before driving off.

The moment Ben opened the door back up and went inside he wasn't surprised to find no one in the room. He knew exactly where everyone had gone, and he too headed up to Adam's room. Sure enough, he found Hoss, who was holding his nephew in his arms, and Little Joe standing by the foot of the bed. Gabriella sat on a chair that she'd brought in from one of the other rooms and set next to Adam's bed. She was holding his left hand in hers and brushing his hair away from his forehead. "He doesn't need all of us in here at once." Ben admonished his family softly, "Take that child downstairs." He addressed Hoss, a little more firmly.

"Yes, pa." Hoss did as his father said, praying Adam would wake up soon. Ben then told Little Joe he'd have his turn to sit with his oldest brother soon enough and then instructed him to get to work doing his necessary chores. Only when it was just he and Gabriella with Adam, did Ben pull up the only chair left in the room and sit down next to his daughter-in-law while looking at his oldest.

Ben looked at the anxiety that showed in Gabriella's slightly turned down eyebrows. He studied the pain and guilt he saw in her eyes, before leaning forward and laid his hand on her wrist. The young woman turned her face away from Adam and to her father-in-law's to listen to his words. "It's not your fault, we told you that. Please, believe that. Adam would not want you blaming yourself either. Don't worry either; Paul says he's sure Adam will live." He said, trying to make himself sound positive and a forced a smile upon his face. He wanted to tell her of the new developments regarding Adams sight, but he kept his encouragement to the fact that Adam was going to pull through and his current condition was not her fault. She didn't need to see the trepidation and fear of a false hope in his heart.

"When I found him," Gabriella talked as fresh tears began falling; some even found their way into her heart, making her voice tremble and hitch, "he looked so vulnerable, but I could tell I didn't have to be afraid that he wouldn't pull through." She explained despite her pain filled voice, "Yes, there was a lot of blood from where that bullet grazed his head, but those kinds of wounds always bleed worse than they are. But now," she turned her attention back to Adam, "I want him to live, I need him to live, only…" she started crying and her shoulders began shaking. Ben quickly stood up, went around the bed and pulled his daughter in law up and into a warm fatherly embrace.

"He'll live. You just tell yourself that while you sit with him and talk to him. Adam's a fighter just like the rest of us, and he _will_ fight." Ben continued to hold onto Gabriella until she regained control and sat back down by her husband.

"Thanks, Pa. Did I ever tell you how grateful I am that Adam has you for a father?" She smiled up at Ben.

"And it's time I've told you how lucky I feel to have you for a daughter." Both looked away before tears escaped from their eyes. Gabriella took a hold of Adam's hand once more and, used her other hand to brush a small tear that had welled at her one eyelid. She softly lay it back down again and turned her full attention back to the man she'd given her heart to.

Ben smiled down at the scene, then quietly took the chair back to the corner of the room and sat, letting his mind wander as silence fell upon the room.


	20. Keeper of My Heart

**I do not own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**Keeper of My Heart **

**Once again, thanks to Gaben for her help and to the readers, for your reviews and support.**

**Chapter Twenty**

The wind was blowing outside the Cartwright home something fierce. No human being, or animal, wanted to be anywhere but inside, well sheltered, at that moment. Inside Ben sat near the fireplace, slightly bent forward rubbing his large hands together as he stared into the fire. Hoss sat still, his large arms folded across his chest, while Little Joe sitting beside him on the couch, subconsciously jiggling one leg. Gabriella paced the floor with young Benjamin cradled in her arms. All were holding their breath waiting for Dr. Martin to come down from checking Adam for the third time that week; it seemed like he'd been up there for hours on end. It might not have been so bad, but Adam had yet to regain consciousness.

Little Joe made a break for it. He stood up and started up the stairs only to find Ben ordering him to stop. "The doctor will come down the first chance he gets, Joseph! Now, just sit down or go do something useful!" Little Joe nodded and sat down. He could understand his father's request, but he had nothing else to do.

When Dr. Martin appeared at the top of the stairs everyone turned their attention to him. "Doc?" Ben asked as he stood up, great anxiety showing on his face.

The good doctor smiled at Gabriella, who had moved from the dining room to the end of the couch closest him in record speed, and said, "Your husband wishes to see you."

Shouts of "Hallejuah" and "Thank goodness!" rang through the air as she, keeping young Benjamin in her arms, practically ran up the stairs. Her in-laws were not far behind.

Adam heard the door open, but did not turn his head. After handing her son to her father-in-law, who had just entered the room behind her, Gabriella hurried over to his side and sat down, "I'm here, Adam." She spoke through the tears of happiness that were emerging from her eyes and falling down her cheeks. She would never forget he'd been willing to sacrifice his life for hers. Now, she felt if she was walking on air. If she, Ben and her brother in laws thought they had reason to rejoice before, they were ecstatic beyond measure to find out they had yet one more thing to be eternally grateful for.

Adam turned his face to his wife and lifted his hand to her face. It took a moment, but Gabriella sucked in and gasped so great was her shock. Adam wasn't looking at her with his hand; he was gazing on her with his eyes! She could see the life in them and the light that shone back at her.

Ben, Hoss and Little Joe too had quickly caught onto what was happening and their tears joined Gabriella's. "Adam, you're looking at me, really looking at me?" The joy, mingled with disbelief, could be seen in her eyes and heard in her voice.

Adam lifted his other hand up and laid it on the other side of her face, smiled and then turned to look at his family. "Pa, how did I get so lucky?" He turned his attention back to his wife. "I have an angel for a wife." That made Gabriella both blush and let out a sobbing racks of joy and relief as she leaned over and laid her head on his chest, her lack of composure completely ignored, despite Ben and her brother-in-laws being in the room.

Ben grinned from ear to ear as he looked at Adam, Gabriella, the child in his arms and his other sons. "I don't know son." There was a lump in his throat as he looked back at Adam. "I'm just glad she's the one who found you."

The room erupted with voices and banter of welcome back brother, and jeez Adam ya gave us a scare,… what were you thinking when you… and did you know that Thomas…

"Boys, Boys, enough" quietly ordered Ben. "Your brother still needs rest, as we all do."

The boys nodded with huge grins still on their faces as they slipped out of the room. Ben went to follow with his grandchild still held in his Arms. Young Benjamin giggled on his journey towards the door, but not before pointing at his mother, by the bed, "Dada," he pronounced.

Before that little gem, Gabriella might have considered leaving herself, but couldn't resist projecting her pride and taking in Adams surprised joy at their son's recognition. "What a blessing we have been given my dearest Adam."

Adam held tight and pulled her closer to him. "You _are_ an angel, Gabriella." Adam slid his hands down her arms and, after she sat up, held onto her hands. "It feels so good to see your face, actually see it with my own eyes." He was smiling from ear to ear. It had all seemed so unreal at first, a colorful dream perhaps when he'd regained consciousness and realized he had the use of his eyes. "I love you." He declared softly.

Tears again ran down her face. "When I heard the guns go off and saw you fall, I thought for sure I'd just lost you." A smile spread across her face as she turned her hands around in his and grasped a hold of his. "Don't you ever, and I mean ever, do that to me again!" Adam simply smiled and closed his eyes. He was at peace, but still very tired.

**Epilogue**

Adam's voice filled the air as he sang. Ben, Hoss and Little Joe were mingling with their guests while Gabriella, whose abdomen was starting to reveal the secret they'd been keeping from people, sat and read to young Benjamin and some of children who had come to the party with their parents.

"I still have a hard time believing that man kept any of that stuff in the mine. Why on earth didn't he sell all of it?" Little Joe looked at Sheriff Coffee in disbelief.

"I don't know, only he could answer that. Though, I'll say this much," Roy answered, "what's harder to believe is he kept that blasted journal we found in there too. It seems that all the people he robbed had started to get suspicious, only they were starting to make noise, So Fenton killed them or had them killed."

"And those men with him? They went along with it?" Hoss couldn't believe everything he was hearing. "What did they do? Lose their brains?"

That caused everyone to start laughing, though Roy was quick to point out the fact that the journal also held incriminating evidence against the two men. "I guess he must have hid the journal from them and held the information over their heads. Poor soulless fools, if they'd only realized that they had the evidence against him, they could have got out of the whole mess and the hole they dug for themselves. "

As they shook their heads, wondering about the stupidity of some men. Adam finished singing, put his guitar down, walked over to where Gabriella had just finished reading and sat down. "You okay, Adam?" Gabriella laid her hand upon his hand and smiled. It was a smile Adam would never grow tired of seeing.

Adam nodded, "You know, people fight to keep everything they can get to themselves but lose everything of themselves, their essence and soul; their heart is forever lost as it is." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held onto the unsteady young Benjamin's hand as he tried to pull away and walk by himself. He smiled and turned to his wife. "How about being the keeper of my heart?" his eyes sparkled as he gazed upon her face, still amazed he'd been blessed to have her come into his life. Gabriella's only answer was to lean her head against his shoulder as they watched the party. Though, they broke away from each other though when young Benjamin broke free and toddled towards the music and the edge of the porch. Adam and Gabriella both jumped after the child, thankful for the many blessings life had handed them and was sure to continue handing them throughout the coming years.


End file.
